


icecream fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi, he fucks icecream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika's fingers are covered in butts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	icecream fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing!!!!!

Kurapika was sitting on the couch sticking his fingers into his jar of butts when Leorio comes in and says “whath the fuck are you doing Kurapikkaa” and Kurapika keeps eating the butts and Leorio asks him “whay the fuck Kurapikkaaa???” and Kurapika says “my fingers are covered in butts” and they are…. They are……. Because he is eating buttefinger bites and his fingers are covered in butts and he is eating them.

“ohhhhh okkkkk!!!” Leorio said as he noticed how s exyyy Kurapikkaka’s fingers looked covered in sexy butt and how he wished to lick the butt off of Kurpaika’s fingers and Leorio smiled n said “I wannt to taste your butt” and Kurapika said “what the fuckckf leorioo” and Leorio started d cyring and Kurapika said “I am so sorry” but he wasn’t r eally sorry at all and he kept eating his butts and that was the end of this sad ass tale.

**Author's Note:**

> god i hate my life


End file.
